


tu mano en la mía

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Edmund almost confesses to Peter (and one time he actually does)</p><p>&</p><p>Five times Peter proposes to Edmund (and one time he doesn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tu beso

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really fluffy and cute but seems like I can't do without at least a pinch of Angst.
> 
> Please enjoy!

1) Edmund is two and Peter almost seven. This will be his first memory.  
Edmund is crying about something, probably that his mother won't pick him up but she is pregnant with Lucy and Edmund is just too heavy. Of course he doesn't understand this, so he cries and cries and suddenly Peter's face is in front of him. Edmund hiccups slightly as Peter picks him up, kisses him on the cheek and tells him everything is okay now. His big brother is there to take care of him. Edmund only wags his baby fists and laughs when Peter playfully bites into them. And for the first time Edmund tells Peter 'I love you' but he's still a baby so it only comes out as a garbled mess. Still, Peter smiles as if he understood anyway.

2) The second time he's ten and Peter fifteen. By this time he's already in love, only he hasn't realized it yet. He only knows that Peter has been irritating and infuriating him lately with the silliest things. Like when he keeps patronizing Edmund 'Eat your vegetables', 'Wash your hands', 'Put on a jacket'. Or whenever he comes along with him and Lucy. They just want to go out and play and every time Peter insists on tagging along. Only, he never actually plays with them, just keeps sitting in the vicinity and reads a book or watches them and shouts out 'Be careful', 'Put that down', 'Don't hurt yourself'. This behavior makes no sense to Edmund, he already has a father he doesn't need another one. So he rolls his eyes and grumbles and grumbles. But on other days it only takes one praising word from Peter about something Edmund accomplished at school or built in the backyard and he can hardly stop himself from smiling for the rest of the day. His own reactions purely irritate him more.  
Then Lucy finds a magical land and from one moment to the next Edmund is completely in over his head. He only wants his big brother to come and hold him close, telling him everything's gonna be alright.  
Thankfully, it soon is. He is safely in Aslan's camp, huddled in a blanket that smells faintly of Peter, when he himself enters the tent to check up on Edmund. Edmund still feels ashamed and a little awkward so he doesn't respond much. Then Peter already excuses himself and reaches for the tent flaps.  
'Peter!' Edmund calls out before he can leave. Peter stops and turns back around. 'I missed you.' he whispers and feels like he meant to say something else entirely. But the heat already burns in his ears and his heart beats treacherously fast. When he finally glances up Peter smiles warmly and responds 'I missed you, too.'

3) By the third time Edmund is almost thirteen and Peter seventeen. Edmund has been aware of his feelings for several months now only he's still trying to suppress them. Chalking them up to be nothing more than brotherly love. Yet, he constantly compares Peter and Caspian. Leaving out their obvious physical differences, he focuses on their fighting techniques, ruling capabilities, their reason of logic, their mercy and kindness. By Aslan, he even makes it a point to study their eating habits! Nonetheless, in everything he observes he concludes Caspian to be inferior. And then he thinks it's normal to idolize your big brother that doesn't mean he's in... Well, anyway. After that he starts to toy with the idea that maybe he's just gay. And the first time he experienced adolescence Peter had been the only human male he'd been close to... that could explain this bizarre obsession, right? He just never had another man he could be attracted to. So he imagines Caspian under a waterfall or sweaty from sword exercise or Caspian pulling off his shirt and then fixing Edmund with his dark eyes, imagines Caspian kissing him. Before he knows it, it's Peter he's fantasizing about. Edmund is hard and freaking the fuck out.  
The next few days are spent brooding over this. Unable to find a reasonable explanation, and really he's far too young to understand these things anyway, he decides to ask Peter. To tell him, actually. However, before he can everyone's already gathered in the courtyard and he has to wait instead. But then Peter turns away and there's no time left at all. Edmund can't say what he needs to anymore, so he grabs for Peter's hand instead and follows him out of Narnia.  
Peter holds onto it until the train shrieks for departure and they frantically scramble for their luggage.

4) It's pouring and the ringing in the telephone receiver sounds awfully faint. Edmund is cold and he worries that he doesn't have enough change with him. Then he hears a brisk and clear 'Peter Pevensie speaking.'  
'Pete, hey!' He rushes out, embarrassingly breathless to his own ears.  
'Hi, Ed.' And Edmund could hear the content smile. 'So, what's so important that you couldn't write me in a letter and instead had to plan a phone date for?'  
'We've been to Narnia again.'  
The ensuing silence has a tentative sadness to it, then 'How was it?'  
That's when Edmund finally crumbles. He leans his head on the cold glass of the phone booth and watches his tears stain the board.  
'Awful.' He sniffles. 'Peter, it was so awful. I felt like I hadn't changed at all, like all my mistakes and faults were still a part of me and Caspian was the king and he is a good one but I hated that, too and Eustace! God, he was so annoying except for the part when he became a dragon and then we met Aslan and now Lucy and I can't go back either and I missed you. You weren't there and I miss you so much, I can't bear it.'  
Peter lets him talk without interrupting once and when Edmund finishes, wiping the tears with his sleeve, he simply says 'I miss you, too.'  
Edmund's breathing stocks for a moment. 'Peter, I- ' But the phone rings out and he has no change left.

5) By the time the fifth opportunity rolls around Edmund attends the same college Peter did and Peter just started his first real life job. The first thing he asked when he heard Edmund's news was 'Do you want to move in together?' Followed by a long monologue on why he would understand if Edmund said no. Of course, he didn't. In fact, he kept laughing about how unusually flustered Peter was and answered over and over again 'I'd love to. I'd love to. I'd love to.'   
So this is their life now. A small flat, with a front door that creaks so abysmally loud that it is impossible to sneak in or out unnoticed, not that they ever do. Sometimes one of them just comes home late and doesn't want to wake the other. Their tiny kitchen is integrated into the living room; brightly sky-lit, as one wall consists entirely of windows, allowing them to watch passersby unseen. They live on the third story and Edmund loves the moments when he gets off the Bus in the dark and sees the lights being on in their home. Because that's what it is. Their home, his and Peter's.   
To support himself Edmund also works part time as a waiter/bartender and more often than not Peter will come in when he's done with work and waits until Edmund's shift is over. The manager and the crew know them both there now, but there was a time when often they were asked whether they'd be boyfriends. Peter always laughed, explained 'He's my brother' and winked at Edmund.   
Then one night there's a guest singer playing and during her break she comes over to the bar. Edmund had noticed her eying Peter all night and is not surprised when she slides onto the stool next to his. Actually, he is a bit impressed how effortlessly and confident she tries to flirt with him. What he can't tell is whether Peter is genuinely not interested or just self-conscious because Edmund is right there. Anyway, Peter keeps dragging him into the conversation and trying to steer her attention towards him. Alas, she stays undeterred and Edmund chuckles at Peter's helpless face. When the guests are gone and the bar's closing up, the singer is still hitting on Peter. Edmund just carries a rack of glasses to the kitchen when he hears her say 'So, you two are brothers?'   
'Actually,' And there's a pause, possibly Peter finishing his drink. 'He's my boyfriend.'   
The rack almost slips out of Edmund's grip.  
'You maybe wanna lose the waistcoat.' The manager mentions, coming up and scribbling something down.  
'Excuse me?'   
'Aren't you hot? You're all red in the face.'

On their way back home Edmund's head is reeling. Peter had adamantly said goodnight to the singer, albeit her obvious attempts to lure him back to her's. They're on the crowded Bus now. Edmund leans against the window and Peter holds onto a grip. Neither of them make for conversation. Unnoticed, Edmund tries to study Peter's face. He has a strange feeling... like maybe... maybe Peter won't reject him if he tells him...   
Then Lucy sits on their front steps. They are called back to the professor. There is an emergency in Narnia and they are Kings and Queens before anything else, after all. So they get on that train and the last thing Edmund will ever look at in his life are Peter's beautiful blue eyes. He may never got the chance to tell him how much he loves him but he's grateful for this small mercy, at least.

+1) When Edmund wakes up he's alone. Almost, he feels frightened, disoriented, except deep inside him there already blossoms a feeling of complete safety and homeliness. And what he first assumes to be Narnia, he soon discovers to be much more than that. He sees Centaurs dashing past, watches Fauns dance merrily, listens to the Woodland folk's friendly chatter and then behind the next hill he finds a bustling Oxford, somehow even more lifelike than in his memory. They're in Aslan's country now. Without thinking Edmund soon finds himself in front of their flat. When he enters, the door creaks in the old, familiar way and he walks through the narrow hall and into the kitchen where Peter stands. He's watching the street and Edmund must have made some kind of noise because suddenly he turns around. They look at one another and realize in one instant what happened to them, what they lost... or almost did, and before Edmund knows it they meet in the middle and finally, finally kiss.  
'I'm in love with you!' Edmund blurts out.  
'I know.' Peter laughs and kisses him again.


	2. tu amor

1) The first time he does it, they're running from a horde of raging Centaurs.   
Earlier that morning Peter had come to him, heaved an apocalyptic sigh and complained to Edmund how utterly bored he was. Subsequently, dragging him out to the stables, aiming for a ride through the woods. Edmund was more than reluctant, supposed to spend the day buried in stacks and stacks of documents.  
'Why don't you take Lucy or Caspian?'   
Peter touches Edmund's cheek then. 'Because I want to spend time with you.'   
Edmund goes red but mounts wordlessly, despite himself charmed. And it really is nice. Tranquil. Happy. A tepid summer afternoon, the rhythmic trot of hooves, birds chirping overhead and Peter by his side. Edmund is content.  
Until Peter wants to dismount and hike. Edmund sighs but complies regardless. A few steps in and Peter slides up to him. Making for his hand. Edmund lets him. It's almost ridiculous how cliché it all is. But it's also romantic and Edmund never wants it to end.   
Then they come through some underbrush and stumble, literally stumble, on a herd of Centaurs and their newborns. Before either of them can react, there are already several arrows aimed at them. They run.  
The way they instinctively make for goes downhill, luckily increasing their speed. Peter stays back for a second to throw some branches down, complicating the Centaurs' pursuit. Edmund hears him laughing like a maniac behind him.  
'Ed!' He shouts.  
'What?' Edmund shouts back, annoyed by Peter's inappropriate joy.  
'Will you marry me?'   
Edmund stops dead in his tracks. Peter runs past him before coming to a skidding halt. He's supporting his hands on his knees and smiles brightly through his heavy breaths. 'What did you just say?' Edmund asks, deadly serious. Peter laughs again, sauntering back over to him. Before he can reply though, there's the sound of forbidding, thundering hooves nearing them. So, Peter snatches Edmund's hand and off they run.

2+3) Peter doesn't mention it again for two weeks and of course Edmund refuses to bring it up at all. Peter had obviously had a bad case of temporary insanity. Yet, the idea is stuck inside Edmund's head. He unwittingly keeps thinking about and imagining it, which annoys him the most.   
Peter talks him into fishing, except neither of them knows the first thing about it. They've been bickering back and forth for the better part of an hour now. Suddenly, their respective grumbling gets disturbed by the distinct roar of a giant waterfall. Their heads snap around to look at each other, dawning realizations clear on their faces. Hectically, they jump up and begin to scramble for their fishing rods and paddles. Frankly, they're a bit headless right now and Edmund is just really fucking done, okay? Waterfalls were one of his worst fears as a kid, which is also why he had refused to learn how to swim for such a long time. Why unnecessarily tempt such a situation to occur, used his childish reasoning to be. Then Peter grabs at something behind Edmund, causing him to lose his balance and trip. He accidentally loosens the hold of the paddle. Before either of them notice it's already off down the river. They're yelling at each other again and the edge is right there!   
'Edmund!' Peter shouts, grinning in a way he has no business to at a time like this! 'Will you marry me?'   
Edmund only manages to give him an 'Are-you-fucking-serious-right-now' look before Peter tackles him out of the boat and down the waterfall.  
When they resurface Edmund kicks the water until he is a good distance away from Peter. That boy is in serious danger of being drowned. The shore he trudges up on is muddy and Edmund's robe is definitely ruined. His favorite, god dammit! He's shaking the excess water out of his sleeves when he hears Peter dragging himself up the shore. Then he asks again, for good measure probably. Edmund doesn't even turn around when he answers 'You're lucky, you're already dead.' He tromps home.

4) Neither of them bring it up for nearly three months after that. Edmund's fantasies about what kind of wedding cake they would serve subsided, as well.  
They spent the day apart, occupied with their own duties and when Edmund finally crawls into bed Peter immediately reaches for him. Edmund lets himself be caressed, stroked, kissed. Then Peter pushes in. Edmund can feel him moving inside, his weight, the fullness and the stretch. Peter's body so near and warm, almost suffocating in its strength. And he spurns him on even more with hands grabbing his ass and his thighs sliding along Peter's hips, pulling him against Edmund over and over. Being like this Edmund feels nothing but pure bliss. That's when Peter asks him. Again. Edmund freezes. Peter, noticing the change, pulls his head from where it was nestled at Edmund's throat and looks at him.  
'You did not just ask me that.'  
'I think I did, actually.' Peter says and grinds his hips down again. 'You know, you haven't even given me an answer, yet. Ever.' He keeps fucking into Edmund leisurely, trying to get their rhythm going again.  
'How about this then: No.' Edmund replies annoyed and defiantly throws his head to the side. He feels a smirk in the kiss Peter places on his cheek.   
'I guess, I'll just have to keep asking then.' He whispers. That's when Edmund flips them around and rides Peter until there are no words left in his idiot brother's brain except for Edmund's own name. Once they're finished he kicks him out of the room.  
'Are you serious?' Peter whines, nothing on him but a thin night shirt and the pillow clutched in his hand that Edmund had thrown at his head mere seconds ago.  
'Are you?!' Edmund says and slams the door.

5) To Edmund's relief (and slight apprehension) Peter keeps his distance all day. It's only in the evening, when Edmund is reading by the fire that Peter comes to find him. He quietly sits down on the other end of the sofa and doesn't say anything at all until Edmund finishes his segment and closes the book in his lap. Edmund almost smiles then because Peter looks so serious, yet he sits cross legged, something he hasn't done since childhood.  
'Can I just ask why?'  
'Only if I can ask the same.' Edmund replies.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, why do you keep asking? Why did you even start, for that matter.' This is the first time they openly acknowledge it and yet neither of them uses the actual words. Edmund feels flustered and has a hard time maintaining eye contact. Peter fiddles with a thread on his sock.  
'I... ' He begins and lets go of his foot, focusing solely on Edmund. 'I know how annoying I can be and stubborn and impatient and a thousand other even less complimentary things. I am well aware of them all. And it must have been tiring for you growing up with a brother like me. I must have been a real bother to you a lot of the time. And now that we're even closer and... lovers... I'm... what I'm trying to say is I'm scared that one day you'll be tired of me and... I guess what I'm looking for is a permission to stay. I can't take the thought of not being with you.'  
Both of them are sporting a glowing flush. Peter looks up at Edmund like a chided dog and Edmund... Edmund is glutted.  
'As if you need a permission.' He finally replies. 'I've long ago resigned myself to being stuck with you forever. And that's just as it should be. I wouldn't have it any other way. Peter, I... I've been in love with you my whole life, even and especially with your idiot parts. And you don't need to stick a ring on me just to prove this. I will always be with you.'  
The bright smile Edmund loves so is finally back on his brother's face.  
'Does that mean you're still saying no?'  
'Shut up.' Edmund smirks and kisses Peter breathless.

+1) Almost a year passes and they're caught up in a giant battle, meaning literally that they are battling giants. And some marsh folk. Arrows wheeze past and boulders fly through the air. It's a complete bedevilment and Edmund momentarily forgets that they're already dead. He panics that he could lose Peter right here and now. That there will truly be no more for them. From the periphery vision of his eye he sees Peter's head turn towards him. And Edmund knows him well enough to know he's thinking of the same. So, before that jerk can even open his mouth Edmund already shouts 'Yes!' and shoots off another arrow. He hears a loud, triumphant, somewhat giddy 'Ha!' from Peter as if he couldn't believe it. Edmund turns around to make sure that numbskull isn't leaving cover just to come over and kiss him silly. He locks eyes with Peter, manic smile and bright eyes. In the next moment an arrow fizzes past and catches Peter in the shoulder. The impact throws him off balance and his head backwards, effectively smashing him into a rock. He faints. Edmund is speechless.

When Peter wakes up, the first thing he does is ask 'Did you mean it?' His voice harsh and dry. Edmund makes a strangled sound as he gets up to pour some water. Peter watches him closely until Edmund sits back down and hands him the glass. His expectant gaze doesn't even leave him while he drinks. Edmund sighs as he takes the glass back.  
'You better believe I did.' He finally answers and kisses him before anything else can come out of this troublesome, beloved mouth. Thankfully, Peter slips right back into unconsciousness. Edmund has half the mind to pinch his wounded shoulder only the expression of pure, unadulterated happiness in Peter's face stops him.


End file.
